


Cat Hair Day

by Healy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Pearl confronts Amethyst about one of her bad habits.





	

"Amethyst!" Pearl held up one of Steven's shirts. "What is the meaning of this?"

Amethyst looked carefully at the shirt. It was covered in tiny purple cat hairs. "Oh," she said, "it's cuz I was sleeping on it as a cat."

"I am _very_ disappointed in you," said Pearl. "How would _you_ feel if someone did the same to something you owned?"

"But I do the same stuff to my stuff, too!" said Amethyst. "Room's covered in hair."

For a moment, Pearl looked shocked, but she quickly regained her composure. "Well, be more careful with Steven's things in the future."


End file.
